The hardest challenge
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Noah places a bet with Duncan: make Courtney fall in love with him. Noah\Courtney or Duncan\Courtney? Love triangle. All to see.
1. The beginning of the troubles

A\N:

Hi guys! :D

What about a multi-chapter fic of TD? Well, here it is! Once again is focused on Noan, well for those who haven't understood, I like him very much. (: I've to write more about him, yep!~

The story takes place during the first season, but the events aren't similar. Read it and you'll discover what I mean. Px

Here you can find a bit of _Noah x Courtney_, a bit of _Duncan x Courtney_ and a bit of love triangle _Noah x Courtney x Duncan_ - I'm going to add others characters and pairings who will take part in the story, but I haven't decided yet what to do. If you read this, please leave a comment with your thoughs.

Peace out~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The beginning of the troubles <strong>

That day was quite difficult for all the campers, even if they were already accustomed to those horrible challenges. Now jump off a cliff a hundred feet high, and spending nearly three days in a row without sleep seemed silly compared to the last one.

Noah hobbled slowly toward the bonfire. His legs were sore and he didn't felt the rest of his body._ Climb a mountain using only a rope was hard. But I think_ _that tomorrow will be even worse..._ he thought.

He sat in the tree trunk, he opened the book and he started reading. When he wants to be alone, he opened the book and he read it.

Unfortunately he wasn't alone. A few feet away there were two people talking. Or rather, there was one person standing up shouting and the other sitting on the trunk, pretending to listen while his mind was elsewhere. The boys were so busy that they didn't notice the Noah's arrival. Well, even if they had noticed him, they would continue as if nothing had happened.

Those guys were Courtney and Duncan.

Noah rolled his eyes. Another show of _How to treat a teammate_ in direct. He pretend to read, but he lestened them laughing in his sleeve. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed watching those two bickering.

"Don't believe to be so safe, Duncan. Sooner or later you will have to leave the insland and all the hope of victory. A thug without rules or goals is nobody compared to me, that I did..."

_I know, I know. The CIT,_ Duncan thought. He heard that phrase every day since he had met Courtney. It was so damn annoying.

Now she was standing there in front of him. He was shouting a series of threats that seemed to have no effect on Duncan. He was sitting, his eyes were empty and bored. But within himself he was pleased with all these... _attentions._

She lost the patience and walked away. "Take a soothing, honey." Duncan shouted after her.

"Today the Ice Princess is more evil than usual. You would ruined her day, I dunno. What happened?"

Duncan shuddered to hear this voice so calm and indifferent. He turned and saw Noah sitting a few meters away from him. His eyes were fixed and focused on the book he was reading, but his face was slightly amused and pleased.

"I don't think it might interest you, geek. But if you would like to give me a lesson of etiquette to be polite to Miss Melodramatic, you're welcome."

Noah giggled. "I don't believe it would take. You wouldn't be able to apply it, with someone like Courtney."

"Would you dare to repeat? Do you want to know how I apply my emotions on you?" For some weirds reasons, Duncan's words didn't frightned Noah as Courtney's threats leaved Duncan indifferent.

"No thanks, I'm fine." he was absolutely calm, but he didn't know that he had to end the conversation here. Instead he continued. "Rather, I'm worried for you. She's against you. You are doomed, man."

_This geek isn't worth my time..._ the young rebel thought, bothered by his teasing. But he decided to answer the same.

"I give you notice that you're in the same situation as me. Courtney wants to win now, for her all the others are against her. Maybe she has a certain urgency to eliminate me, but remember that sooner or later she will use a trick to eliminate those of your team. If you're lucky, she will leave you last."

"Uhh what a fright! The soothsayer here has said me my terrible future!"

Duncan grabbed him by the shirt. "If you're so smart, why don't you prove it? Find a way to not get eliminate from Courtney. I tell you already that there are none..."

Noah pulled away from the socket of Duncan. "You could offer her a million dollars. I think at that point she will _love_ you." he said sarcastically.

"You said..._ love_?"

Duncan sat in silence a moment. His mind was thinking about probable situations interesting._ Hmm... after all, the Bookworm may be right. Although this is ridiculous, I'm really curious. It would also be nice to see..._

Then he looked at Noah in the eye. "Listen, do you... bet?"

The boy shooked his head. "No. I believe it's stupid to bet with you."

_He would also be a skinny geek, but he isn't afraid to offend me._ Duncan thought. The delinquent was quite surprised at this. He decided to don't pull his punch.

"And if we don't call this bet, but rather... a challenge, here."

Noah didn't seem so interested. "Aren't Chris's ones enought for you? And then, what would I win?"

"You don't win something. I don't win something. No one wins something." then he come up to him. "The challenge is: make the Ice Princess, Courtney, in love with you. I'd be curios to know the results."

Noah looked at him blankly. "No."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, but I find your challenge..."

"Impossible? Yeah. It's impossible, everyone would know it. But I didn't know that _Mr. Know-it-all_ is a coward."

_At least I have a brain,_ Noah thought. "All right. I accept. Whatever." He reached for Duncan. The boy shook his hand vigorously.

"Take all the time that you want. Since now I feel good, I grant you. But I won't help you in any way."

_Why have I accepted? I had to keep my damned big mouth shut!_ Noah thought. He knew he would lose. Apart from the fact that Courtney cared only win, he didn't believe that she would find him interesting. Moreover, he didn't know her very well.

The only thing he could do, was groped.

He got up slowly and walked toward the cabins, still limping. Maybe he would got some ideas, sleeping on. Then he saw that the girl's room was lit. _Idea_ _idea_ _idea_. Noah did the obvious thing that everyone would do. He approached the window cautiously, to see if there was Courtney, hear everything she said and possibly get some good information.

But when he looked inside, he didn't saw Courtney. There were three other girls. Before the black-haired one turned toward the window, Noah had time to sink to avoid being seen. But he was eavesdropping.

"I feel observed. But this is the only place where we can talk quietly..." Noah heard Heather's voice clearly. This was the Ghoper's room, not the Bass's room.

"I've thought about it, and I finally understood that there is nothing to do. Tomorrow we have to eliminate _her_! Even if our team loses the challenge, we'll convince the others to put _her_ away sooner or later."

"But why do you want her out of the island?" Lindsay asked. Noah understood that Heather was planning to eliminate someone. Of course with the help of her little slaves Lindsay and Beth. He was one of the few who knew their coalition.

"Well, she's smart... I don't think she'll fall into your usual tricks." Beth said.

"Listen to me! This's a strategic move. It's true that she is intelligent, and that's why we have to put her away. She is a threat." She said something else in a lower voice.

"But how can we eliminate her if she's in the other team?" Lindsay asked.

_Do they want to eliminate a person from the other team? But why?_ Noah decided to listen more. And if is she Courtney? She's intelligent, and she could also be a threat to Heather, because she also is so anxious to win.

"I'll tell you what to do... in due time."

"Wait... what's her name?"

"I's better that you don't know it, Lindsay. You'd combine only troubles. Tomorrow you'll do everything I say and nothing more." Heather colosed the conversation.

Noah mused. _That girl is Courtney. They said she's a female, she's in the other team, she's intelligent and is a threat. There isn't a better description of the Ice Princess..._

He decided to go to sleep. After this exhausting day, he just needed to rest. Tomorrow he would take a decision on how to act. But he had to make sure that Courtney was not eliminated immediately, otherwise he wouldn't have had any chance with her.

Meanwhile, Duncan was pleased with himself. He knew he had the victory in hand. _She won't even notice him. She likes tough guys. How do I know? She likes me. Well... it can be see from how she treats me. All those threats are used to hide her feelings. Soon she'll be mine._

While he was thinking about this, he met Courtney in the pathway. Quirk. He winked and send her a blowkiss. She sulks and turned away. _Uhh... someone here makes it difficult._

"You don't ever surprise me, Duncan."

"Give me some time and I'll surprise you, baby."

The girl wasn't very convinced. " 'night, Duncan. If you want surprise me, the first thing you can do is wash your hands." She left him, satisfied.

The boy smiled. _I've already won her,_ he though at the end.

* * *

><p>I'd like to know your opinion. For the ending of the story you'd like <em>Noah\Courtney<em> or _Duncan\Courtney_? Vote on the rewiews. Bye!~ Following the next chapter! :D


	2. First approach

A\N:

Another chapter! Yup~

Thank you for comments you placed in rewievs. I read what you think and I realized that it was worth continuing. If you like it, please continue to write your thoughts and if you have any ideas\wishes don't hesitate to say it! :)

Here begins the part Noah x Courtney, for now it's only slight but later it becomes something more... Will Noah fall in love with her or not? Or will she fall for Duncan? And what will do the other campers? I won't tell you now, read and find out! :P

Enjoy it.~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: First approach<strong>

Noah entered in the dining room together with his friend Owen. That night he didn't slept well. He sat at the Ghopers's table and he passed his breakfast to his friend. He did this when the food was worse than usual and Owen readily appreciated his gesture. Today there were Chef's burnt toasts.

"Uh, aren't you hungry man?"

"No..."

He was still undecided about what to do. He had no idea where to start. He looked at the opposite side of the table where there were Heather, Beth and Lindsay. Heather was whispering something in Beth's ear as she gazed at the people who entered and left the room. Lindsay looked at them confused. Then Noah looked at the table of the other team, where Courtney was sitting.

Courtney was busy nibbling burnt toasts, while Duncan set beside her and pulled out a small jar of jam. The girl stared at him angrily.

"And where did you get that?"

"There were twelve in the kitchen, unattended." Duncan said, proudly showing her the jar as it were a gold medal.

"Have you stolen it? So?" Courtney wasn't surprised at Duncan's act, but she was annoyed the same.

"I don't believe this'll worry our dear Chef and I like toast with jam. Do you want a toast?" He handed her a piece of toast with jam filled dripping everywhere.

Courtney stood up from the table in disgust. _How can he live with lightness and act without thinking? We see that hasn't received an adequate education..._

Suddently Chris's voice thundered in the speaker.

"Attention, campers! In five minutes you'll go at the beach, ready for a new challenge!"

Everyone got up reluctantly, sighing and swearing Chris. It could easily notice that there was some tension in the air and that no one was fully happy this morning. Nor Owen said his usual _Hooray!_

While people were going to the beach in small groups, Duncan came to Noah and pointed to Courtney, who was walking a few feet away.

"So... how's it going with the Ice Princess, Romeo?" he whispered.

Noah replied sarcastically. " It couldn't go better. I have already bought the engagement rings... And if you want, I'll invite you to the marriage." With sarcasm he could hide his true emotions. In truth, they both knew how things were going.

"Are you sure? Because today she seems a bit... _distant_." he said. "I think this is the only help I can offer to you..."

Said this, Duncan gave a strong push to Noah. The boy went upon Courtney and the two fell to the ground.

"Excuse me... I..."

"But why aren't you a bit more careful?" the girl shouted. Noah helped her up.

"I didn't want..."

"Don't worry! You haven't done anything..." she said, taking off the dust from her clothes with an air of superiority. Then, without even looking him, she went on the trail.

Noah followed her. "You... you look so nice today!"

Courtney stopped and stared at him surprised. "Huh?"

"Yes... today... your hair is beautiful."

She giggled and said. "Listen, first, my hair is the same every day. Second, it is useless trying to dissuade me with false compliments. I know you're the other team and you're probably trying to find my weaknesses with some old technique. You know, I'm not stupid." She started walking again.

Duncan giggled and put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "I hope that you haven't spent so much on engagement rings." He didn't said nothing.

When everyone had arrived at the beach, Chris said the next challenge. In a nutshell, the competitors would have to get to the Boney island with canoes, walking in a forest and then do a fire alarm. In the end, go back. The team that would come first would win, of course.

They all ran to the canoe. Courtney went with Bridgette, to avoid being alone with Duncan. Then she noticed that he hadn't deigned to glance at her and he immediately went with Harold and Sadie. Although she couldn't stand him, she was bothered by this fact. _Uff... he pursued me first, then ignores me... men. No_ _one understands them._

Noah walked with Owen and Heather.

"GO!" shouted Chris.

Noah and Owen grabbed the oars, while Heather went to them.

"Listen me, guys. We have to win this challenge. We're losing teammates..."

Noah nodded, but not limited to account for her. "I agree with you. In fact the other team is invincible: look at DJ, for example. He is a true expert on animals and Bridgette... she is a surfer, on what makes her so sporty... I cannot decide who is the strongest... according to you, Heather?"

The girl stared at him with her impenetrable eyes. "What do you mean? Do you think we are just in bad shape?"

_Ok, maybe it wasn't the best tactic..._ He tried to clarify. "No, we are surely better than them. But I think the others are great players, thanks to..."

Heather snapped. "Never mind, I understand."

After several minutes, finally reached the Boney Island. All got out of the canoe and began to run through the forest. A real feat, given that half of the animals that were on the island belonged to extinct species!

After many mishaps, both the teams arrived to the beach. Now they had to do a fire alarm.

"Noah, run immediately to take other wood!" Heather ordered.

He rolled his eyes. _How you want, mistress..._

It is also in the forest, picking up small branches. He heard a noise behind him, he turned and saw _her_.

"Courtney!"

She looked him surprised. "You again! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Probable" he said. He hesitated a moment. "I think you should know it. I gotta tell you a thing that surely you won't like..."

"What is it?"

"First of all, I already know I'll regret it and if someone discovers it I'll end up badly." he paused "But it isn't right that a person should suffer a wrong without a reason."

"What are you talking about? If you have something to say... just tell me!"

He took a breath. "Heather wants eliminate you. She says that sooner or later she'll find a trick to send you off the island."

"What? Why? How do you know it? Wait... maybe it's just one of your tricks..." she was starting to be worry.

"No. You have to believe me. I've heard her yeasterday, while she was talking with the others girls... she said you are a threat for our team. Because you're smart."

"And now what can I do? It's unfair! If that bitch thinks..."

"Listen me. Your team mustn't lose. You must resist."

"Sure..." she said. Then she asked slowly. "Noah... why have you told me this?"

"NOAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Heather's voice thundered from the beach.

The boy winced. "It's better if I'll see you later!" he come to the others running, his heart thumping loudly. _At least I managed to speak to the Princess!_

While the Ghopers were leaving, Courtney arrived at the beach and found a bitter surprise. "What has happened?"

"Harold has burned up the oars." Bridgette said.

Courtney waved. "What? Now what can we do? We're not rowing! We'll lose the challenge!" she had a sudden vision of her walking in the Dock of Shame.

Duncan put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, baby. Why are you always so tense?"

She shook his hand off angrily. "Don't you realize that I... that is, one of us will back home tonight?"

"It's enough that one of you push all the canoes up on shore... in the place where I was... ouch!" while Izzy was talking, Lewshana struck her with the oar. "Shut up!"

Izzy's idea really worked. Thanks to DJ - who was also able to conquer the fear of swimming - the Bass arrived first. While they rejoice, Courtney met the eyes of Noah. They both looked away, a bit embarrassed.

Lindsay called Heather and Beth. "For now, let them rejoice. But tomorrow we will go into action."

Izzy was eliminated. But instead of going toward the Dock of Shame, she fled into the woods saying she was a girl in chase.

"Too bad that Izzy has been eliminated. I liked her..." Owen commented. Then, noticing that Noah was looking at him surprised, he added. "...as a friend."

Noah laughed. "Sure. Yeah, right."

Then Owen said. "And you, what about Courtney? _Today your hair is beautiful!_"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. _How do you know?_

"I was behind you when you said it to her." he replied, as if he could read his thoughts. Noah turned red. "I don't like her. It's only a bet I made with Duncan... however, don't tell it to anyone."

"Don't worry. But remember that sooner or later they'll realize it."

Noah looked Heather worried. If she noticed it, he could already start to pack to go home.

If he wanted to do the right things, he shouldn't attract any attention to himself.

* * *

><p>Obviously, to be continued. One thing: the challenges that they will face are in a different order and some challenges may be invented by me. xD So do not be alarmed if there is something different... See you at the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Interrogations and advice

A\N:

Heyyy you!~

Another chapter, yuppies! :D I have nothing to say, except here begin to appear or be named a few couples. Now it is a fic with many pairings and a love triangle. Read and see. xP

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Interrogations and <strong>**advice**

"I miss Katie so much..." Sadie sighed, while the girls were going to bed.

Courtney was so glad they hadn't lost and to still be here, that she put her hand on her shoulder and consoled her. "You know... I think that Katie doesn't want to see you so sad. I bet right now she is watching and rooting for you."

"Ohhh... Katie! I wish you were still here!"

"Girls... what do you think about the boys that are here?" Bridgette said, as she pulled on her pajamas. She was gazing lovingly the gift that Geoff had left for her.

All three sat in a bed and began to speak. "I think I know who you like, Bridgette." Sadie said "... he's Geoff, isn't he?"

Bridgette blushed and nodded. "He's so _cute_."

"Maybe, but the gift that he did for you is _horrible_." Courtney said, looking at the _object shaped like a heart_ with disgust.

The blonde sighed. "He is trying to attract my attention. But sometimes he's a bit..."

"... idiot?" Courtney said.

"No. He is the sweetest creature in the world. He was always kind to me, since I arrived here. And his gift is fantastic."

Sadie giggled. " Do you know who I find really cute? Justin!"

"_Justin?_ But he's in the other team! Indeed, he was in the other team."

Bridgette intervened. "Yes, but it doesn't matter if one is in our team or in the other team." then she paused, "You'll see Courtney, sooner or later you'll like someone. The boys may seem imperfect at first, but later they turn out to be shy and sweet. Maybe _Duncan_..."

"Don't say his name!"

The two girls laughed. "You like him. Admit it!"

"No! I'm serious. He isn't really my type." replied the girl. "I looking for a boy..."

"Yeah?" Bridgette and Sadie asked impatiently. Courtney sighed._ But why have we really to talk about boys?_

"... my ideal boyfriend must be _sweet_. I'm not looking for supermodels, athletes or tough guys. He must understand me and and do everything to make me happy. He shouldn't hurt me or leave me alone. Say I demand a lot, but..."

"Well, you're a girl hard to get..." Sadie admitted.

Courtney shrugged. "Well? If I look for a boyfriend, I want him that way. And for the moment I'm not interested in boys. I have more important things to think about..." she said. She went into her bed, she lay down and she closed her eyes. _For example, that someone is going to throw me off the island..._

Noah and Owen walked back and down to the dock.

"Really man, I can't believe that you like..."

"I've already told you that I don't like _her_! I have to conquer her for win a bet." Noah said, trying to be patient.

"Yeah..." replied his friend. "But what do you really think about her?"

The boy sighed. _But why did I tell him this thing?_ he thought. Then he answered. "Do you want to know the truth? I think she's _pretty_. But nothing more, I don't know her well... Only that she do nothing but fight with Duncan."

"Great. Then you find her pretty, huh?" Owen came up to him and gave him a little nudge. Noah did his best to don't blush and to be serious.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I like her. Please don't continue the interrogation."

"Have you decided how to conquer her?" his friend asked. Even Noah had no idea. "Meanwhile, I have already spoken once and I have revealed important information for her. But no one should know it. Otherwise I will eliminated, if people know that I_ flirt_ with one of the other team. Don't tell it to anyone, I recommend it. "

Owen nodded. "Sure, sure my friend. But I have already warned you that sooner or later the others will hear it anyway. Maybe someone has already noticed it..."

Noah was worried about it. "For now, only you and Duncan know it."

The two remained quiet when they saw Cody. He greeted them. "Hi, boys. Have you seen Gwen around?" both shook their heads. "You know... she's awesome. I think I may stay with her, maybe she's lonely."

Noah and Owen looked each other unconvinced. "... don't you think that a girl like Gwen needs to spent some time alone?" Noah said.

"Hum... nah. She just needs someone that listens and cuddles her."

"Well, you know a lot about girls. Maybe you could give me some advices. So, I have a friend..." Noah turned to the big guy who stood beside him and took his arm. "... Owen, who has a crush on a girl. Maybe you could help him, Cody."

"And who is the lucky lady, man?"

"Who is the lucky lady, Noah?" Owen asked to him, confused.

"... she is... Izzy. That's right. Although now she's gone, he would know what to do if he met her again. How to conquer her."

"Um... I think that Izzy likes explosives. Maybe you could give her explosives or take her to see the fireworks."

Owen listened him "Cool." Noah shivered in the thought of giving explosives to Courtney or take her to see the fireworks. Surely this wasn't the right strategy.

"And... if Owen liked one of the other team... for example... Courtney? Or Bridgette and Sadie?" He added others names to avoid creating suspicions.

Cody thought. "I don't know well enough the babies of the other team. You'd better ask someone who is around them every day. Anyway, do you think I'm using the right tactics with Gwen?"

Noah and Owen looked at each other unconvinced again. "Listen... I think she is a hard to win. You absolutely mustn't be sticky, otherwise she goes away. You have to prove to be mature, patient and... also to be sensitive, since she is a goth girl. I think it should work."

Cody looked at him surprised. "You are more experienced than me, man." he gave him a pat on his shoulder. "See you, boys."

Noah was surprised. _I just managed to give Cody a good advice, but I don't know what to do when I'm with Courtney. I'll probably have to ask information about her to someone the other team, trying to avoid Heather..._

Meanwhile, Courtney was unable to sleep because Sadie and Bridgette continued to talk about friends, boys and more. He jumped up and said. "I'm going for a ride out..."

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Duncan leaned against the door of the boys's room who played with his boxcutter. "The Ice Princess can't get to sleep. What is baby, isn't the _real bedroom_ to your liking?"

Courtney looked down and she realized with horror to wear the pajamas. She blushed. "I've already told you to don't call me _Ice Princess_. And then, I have to go to the bathroom..."

Duncan walked over to her. "You know... I think it's time to admit that you have a crush on me..."

_What are you thinking? And about all, why does everyone think it?_ she wondered. She decided to go away ignoring him.

"You can't continue to run away, Princess..." Duncan shouted "... sooner or later you'll give me a kiss..."

_If I answer to him is worse,_ she thought. The important thing is don't give satisfation. She closed the bathroom's door strongly. She noticed, however, that inside there was _another person_ in front of the mirrow.

"Courtney... you look well on your pajamas."

She found herself face to face with Heather. Ugh. Now Courtney wanted to still be in bed listening to her friends's chatter, rather than to find Duncan and Heather both in her own way.

"Thanks." she replied with dignity, knowing that every compliment that came from that person was false.

"Today you've played well. I hope that tomorrow you'll do the same." Heather said.

Courtney answered with certainty. "Of course. We won't give up during the difficult situations. You might think that my team is strong thanks to me, but it isn't true. We all have great qualities..." she said, thinking sadly of all her teammates. "... and then, we don't fight like you Ghoopers."

Heather looked at her with an eyebrow arched, and without another word, she left the bathroom.

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything..._ she thought. Then she looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, she had huge bags under her eyes and above all... she was exhausted. Every night she slept only five hours, not to mention that every morning she had to face the challenges, Chef's meals... and now there was also Heather. She rinsed her face hopeless.

It was in these moments that she wished to have someone close to her. _Someone_ that conforted and cuddles her.

She left the bathroom and she met Noah, who was about to enter in. "Hi..." she said. Noah was surprised to see her in her pajamas and blushed. The girl was embarrassed and apologized. Embarassing situation. "I just had to go to the bathroom. Thanks for letting me informed about... _that thing_." She didn't know what to add.

"No problem." he said. He also wanted to say something, but didn't know what. _Come on, man. Tell her something nice..._

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She returned to the room.

She went to bed and closed her eyes. Luckily, her friends were already asleep, and she was able to sleep peacefully, without thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well... here it is. I hope you have enjoyed it and if you have liked it... comment please! ;) See you at the next chapter...<p> 


	4. Trip into the darkness

A\N:

Uh, here we are! C:

I enjoyed writing this chapter, because there was a bit of adventure in the midst of romance and friendship. I invented this challenge, perhaps it's more horrible than Chris's ones bahahaha!~ But first, find out a bit of Courtney's thoughts. ;) Yup, as usual read, enjoy and comment it!

I hope you like it!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Trip into the darkness<strong>

It was morning. The birds were chirping happily and a ray of the sunlight pierced the window of the room, going to illuminate the_ Ice Princess_'s face. Courtney, feeling that little heat on the face, blinked and woke up. Being lying refuged in the warm of blankets, she turned and looked at her teammates. They were still asleep. Perfect, this meant that Chris wasn't even awoken. She closed her eyes, wishing desperately that that moment - the only quiet moment that she could have! - would never end.

Her head was filled with thoughts and questions. The first thing that came to mind was Heather. Courtney was starting to feel the unusual sensations, that she would never admit. She was afraid. And above all, she felt inferior to that girl with soulful eyes and hair darker than her wickedness. Yesterday, as she met her in the bathroom, she felt embarrassed and helpless in front of her... _perfection_. A perfect mixture of meanness, cunning and beauty.

Then she thought about Duncan._ For a while, that guy irritates me. I can't stand with his temper hooligan, I can't stand with half of the acts that he does..._ and I _hate the fact that he thinks he's cool._ _He isn't cool at all._ Courtney turned in bed pouting. _But I must admit that when he wants, he does the teamwork. Well..._ he _does it following his own rules. He's a guy that doesn't want to be controlled by anyone._ The girl smiled when she thought this thing. _Sure... rebel boys are so attractive. No! Courtney! How can you think about this?_ The girl's cheeks turned red.

She also thought about the last night._ I feel bad if I think I may face other days - or, if anything bad happens, weeks! - in this way._ _Fortunately, Noah warned me..._ yeah. Noah. He was the true mystery of the situation. Courtney still wondered the why of his warning. _Maybe he is actually involved in one of Heather's_ _plans, I don't think he wanted just to be nice..._ but she wasn't totally convinced. She simply didn't see him as a threat. He seemed friendly and..._ in true, even_ a _little clumsy,_ Courtney thought with an amused smile. _However, if his intentions were to help me... he has been cute. Very cute._

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND START AN ANOTHER_ GREAT_ DAY FULL OF _ADVENTURES_!"

Chris woke up suddently all the guys. At the same moment when Courtney interrupted her thoughts, Noah reluctantly stood up and stretched. _Another day_ _that isn't worth living is about to begin... but at least this time I already know how to act._

This was for sure.

After breakfast, Tyler was talking with Lindsay. She smiled, happy to be with him. But the charm ended when Heather called the girl and she was forced to return with her accompanied by Beth. Tyler sighed, while Noah was coming to him trying not to be seen.

"Lindsay, eh?"

Tyler gave him an highfive, proud of himself. "Yes! Is she awesome, isn't she?"

"Yeah..." he agreed "... but I think the other girls on your team are very attracted to you. Maybe _Courtney_..." he said with total indifference. Talking with Tyler was easy, because he wasn't as suspicious as other players.

"Nah. I don't think that she's interested in athletes like me."

"Oh, I see. Maybe she prefer the smart guys, who read many books..."

Tyler thought. "In true, I don't know. She does nothing but yell and tell us that she's important for our team..."

_Give me more information, man..._ Noah thought.

"The challenge you will face today is very dangerous..." Chris began to explain, so Tyler went towards his team without add more. Noah snorted. Failed attempt.

"... I noticed that many of you don't get along very well with the other campers." when he said this, Heather glanced toward Lewshana and Gwen, Courtney pushed Duncan away. The boy winked at her, the girl ignored him.

"You will have to work together, if you want to survive. Be together and not separate out ever, for any reason. Have you understood?"

"Sorry Chris, can I walk as far as possible by Heather, so I don't maintain any contact?" Gwen asked.

"Can I walk next to you, Gwen?" Cody asked. Gwen sighed.

"Silence! This is serious!" Chris cried. "_The Cave of the Yeti_ is the most dangerous place that is on the island. During the day the Yeti are hunting, they go back into the sunset. You have nine hours of time to enter in the cave and find the second exit. Hurry, before the monsters back. Otherwise I don't know what will happen. The first team that comes out of the cave wins."

All competitors were speechless. That was the most suicidal thing that Chris could invent. Some began to complain to the evil conductor, others tremble with fear.

"Good luck." Chris snapped. The campers began to walk.

"Puff, on this map you can't understand anything..." Courtney sighed, frowning. Duncan reached out for her. "Try to give it to me..."

She backed away. "No. I don't want to risk losing."

"I'd worry how to find the exit of the cave..." DJ said.

"Sure. So, once lost the challenge, I must go home."

"Listen me, Ice Princess. For now, we have to find this damn Cave of the Yeti then, lost the challenge, we'll decide who should leave the island... and don't worry DJ: we have nine hours before the monsters return." Duncan said.

She decided to don't answer. It's better don't quarrel with the others. So, all the Bass went quietly.

Unfortunately, most of the Gophers weren't peaceful.

"In my opinion we have to turn right!" Lewshana shouted.

"No. We have to turn left! I am the leader of the group, I've the map..." Heather said.

Noah and Owen looked worried. There was only one way to resolve that situation. "Very well, then we do what you decide, daddy's little girl..." Lewshana said. "So if we lose, I'll have the chance to eliminate you."

"You can be calm. We won't lose, not again! This only if you do what I say."

Everyone nodded, so she would be silent. Heather continued to read the map and to walk near Lindsay and Beth. Often she whispered something in their ears, so that the others couldn't heard her. Noah would have given anything to know their discussion, that probabily was about Courtney or others strategies. On the one hand, he didn't want that Courtney left the island. On the other he didn't want that his team lost the challenge. Heather was able to put people in a trap.

After two hours of walking, the Gophers were in front of the entrace of the cave.

"Gwen, if you're afraid I can hold your hand..." Cody said, a bit scared.

"No... I'm fine." she said, absolutely calm. The boy turned to Noah and Owen smiled, but both shook their head to make him understand that this wasn't the correct tactic.

After a bit of time, the Bass arrived.

"Are you afraid, Princess?" Duncan asked.

The girl looked at the cave. It looked frightening. "Come on." she said simply.

Both teams went through the dark. Everyone was terrified, because the little flashlight lit up and there were some suspicious noises.

"And if some Yeti didn't left the cave?" Owen asked, worried.

"Nah. Don't worry, Big O..." Noah said, but even he was wondering the same thing inside of him.

"Or there could be bears!" Lindsay cried, clutching Beth's hand.

"Let's worry about only when the bear'll be in front of us..." Heather said, trying to illuminate the way with the little torch. "Now think about go forward."

Meanwhile, Courtney was reassuring the poor DJ. "Don't worry, there's nothing here..."

"Yeah, at the most you can find only some _wolves_..." Duncan said with a mischievous smile.

DJ cried and jumped into Courtney's arms. "You're such an immature..." she said to Duncan, pushing away the muscular boy "Even Chris said that this is a serious matter. If we lose, we will eliminate you..."

"I do not think so" the rebel came up to her "otherwise you would feel lonely without me."

Courtney turned red, luckily no one noticed it because of the dark cave. Duncan thought that sooner or later she would no longer be resisted and she would fled in his arms.

The trip continued for a couple of hours, hours of pure horror. Even the bravest campers were starting to get scared. The only good thing was that they were all together and no one was lost.

"Hi guys!" Suddenly a cheerful voice said.

All Ghoopers screamed. Apart from Owen, who had glimpsed in the dark the reflection of a very familiar _red hair_. He smiled.

"Izzy?"

* * *

><p>This chapter ends, but not the story. :) Yep, I decided to bring back Izzy immediately, I missed her. ^^ Seeya at the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Finally the light

A\N:

Hey you! x)

Now that school has begun _*sigh*_, you'll find the next chapters during the weekends or the occasional holidays, hardly during the week. Don't worry, I'll always continue the story. ^^ Meanwhile, go to read chapter five!

Good reading!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Finally the light<strong>

"Izzy? What are you doing here? We thought you were gone." Heather yelled, still in shock over the fright.

"No, no, I've always been here! I lived in this cave for a day, even if it's a little wet and dark, it isn't so bad!" the girl replied with a chuckle.

"But here there are the Yetis! How did you live here?"

"Ooh guys, Yetis are fantastic! They are huge and full of fur! And they make a lot of noise, so they didn't notice me! Huh huh huh!"

_I don't believe it. I knew she's crazy, but not up to this point..._ Noah thought. "Izzy, do you know if there's another way to go out from this cave?" he asked.

"Sure, you can follow me!" she said, taking the torch from Heather's hands. Then she led the Gophers through a small street and after a while, they were already out. Chris and Chef were there. "The Screaming Gophers won this challenge today!" Then he realized that there was Izzy with them.

"Izzy... has nobody been able to find you after that you had escaped?"

"No, I'm invincible!"

"Okay... as a prize of the victory, Izzy will return to your team and tonight you'll have a hot delicious meal not prepared by Chef! Now wait for the others..."

All rejoiced. Heather came up with Lindsay and Beth. "Now they have lost. We just have to do is implement the plan..." Noah held out his ears.

Beth asked needlessly. "Are you sure it's really necessary?"

"Absolutely! I've already eliminated Eva, so even _Bridgette_ must go!" Heather said impatiently. Noah turned away as she looked around to make sure that no one had heard it. The boy was speechless. She wanted to eliminate Bridgette, not Courtney. Then he smiled. Give good news to the girls always brings its own advantages and more he would have another opportunity to talk to her more closely. _Let's see who wins_,_ Duncan..._ he thought happily.

Beth shook her head. "I'm not going to help you. Bridgette has always been kind to me and to everyone and I don't want to be the cause of her elimination."

Heather's eyes widened. "What?"

"You've heard what I said. It's okay help each other to reach the final but put people against others people is another thing..."

"You gotta do what I say and nothing else. Otherwise you're out of our alliance!" Heather shouted angrily.

"Okay, then I'm out. Just as well, I cannot stand you anymore." Beth said, then she walked away, leaving Heather sulky and Lindsay speechless. Noah noticed with pleasure that she began to chat with Lewshana and Gwen. Heather now could no longer count on her.

The time passed slowly, the Bass weren't out yet. All the Gophers were bored sitting on the grass waiting for them.

Chris looked at his watch. "What happened? There are only two hours to the sunset! You have to go inside to see where they are!"

"No Chris, I don't return in the cave. You have brought them in, you pull them out." Heather said.

"No, I'm handsome and unique, you are many and replaceable!"

Izzy stood up. "I could go! I know the way for go out, I learned it in one day!" she entered in the cave running.

Lewshana also rose. "And it's better if we all go. Come on guys, show them that we help the adversaries in trouble." Everyone agreed. They got up and followed Izzy through the darkness of the cave.

"Princess, you know I don't like to worry you, but I think we're going in circles..." Duncan said, touching the wet and rocky wall.

"It's impossible! In the map there aren't indications on how to get to the exit... what can we do now?"

"We can call for help, perhaps those of the other team come to rescue us." Sadie proposed. Everyone started screaming.

Izzy appeared. "Hey guys... nice to see you again... fortunately you're alive!"

"Izzy? But haven't they eliminated you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, but now I'm in here again!" she answered, while behind her appeared Lewshana, Noah and all the others.

"Oh, we came to help you to go out... Chris was afraid that the Yetis will have achieved you... eh eh eh ... I would have envied you _to death_!"

Without replying, all Bass followed the Gophers until they arrived at the exit. When Courtney saw the sunlight, she blinked her eyes. _I hate Chris, that idiot. If he thinks that I am willing to spend another day like this..._

"Bass, what happened?" Chris asked casually, "do you have taken so long, huh? If you were in only two more hours, the Yetis would find you in their home! Didn't you realize it?"

The whole team looked at him threateningly. "Anyway..." Chris said, noting the tension "... as this challenge was very risky, I want to offer a prize to all of you! The Gophers, that have won this challenge, will have that special dinner and Izzy will return to the team. By this time, none of the Bass will be eliminated."

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe.

Everyone returned to the cabins, tired. Noah made sure that Heather - or other prying eyes - were far away and walked over to Courtney. "Hi."

The girl turned toward him. "Uh, hi. Why do you speak so softly?"

"Shhh! Speak softly. I have to say one another thing..."

"Oh!" She turned away, "Not yet! Today I don't want to listen bad news from you."

"I discovered that Heather doesn't want to eliminate you! She wants to eliminate _Bridgette_!" he said in one breath.

Courtney looked at him surprised. "Really?" for a moment she was happy to hear that. But then she became insecure and she was also sad for her friend. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've heard her. And now I want to help _you_..." he said, but then he corrected himself, "... I mean, I mean, I want to help you and Bridgette." within himself he felt sure of the answer. He knew he wasn't credible.

In fact, Courtney didn't believe it. "Admit it: this is only one of Heather's plans and you're involved in. I've already mentioned that I'm not stupid."

He motioned her to be quiet. "Shhh! They could hear us."

"Why does she want to eliminate Bridgette? And most importantly, why are you telling it to me? I've always thought that you didn't care what happens to the others... well, not really..." needless to say that she hadn't never thought anything in particular about him.

He didn't know how to reply to that question. He could say _but I care about you!_ but he said, with his usual sarcastic tone of voice "And I thought you only cared about winning. Or at least that's what they said..." thinking about Duncan's words.

She was upset and angry for these words. "What? What you said isn't true! People like me... and no one wants to eliminate me or my friend."

He wanted to bite his tongue. "No, this isn't what I meant! Here... I just want to talk with you!" The last words came out fast, because of his tension. He hadn't had much experience with girls so far and he didn't know how to deal with her. There was also the fact that he didn't feel anything for her... well... sure, she was pretty... but...

Courtney was speechless. "But... why didn't you just talk to me?" Now she was beginning to understand something. _He like me! Why haven't I thought it before? It was so obvious!_

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." he said. And this time, he really thought it!

"Well I..." she said "maybe not ... But now I'm talking with you, right?"

"Well..." before he could add something, Duncan came and put his hands on their shoulders. "What did I miss? And above all, why do Noah keep for himself all the beautiful girls?" Of course, he was referring to Courtney. She immediately became red and looked away. _I don't have to listen him... I mustn't fall for this kind of compliments._

She went away from them.

Duncan pinched Noah's cheek as you do with babies. "What were you doing? The cute guy?" He, quite annoyed by that rebellious, freed himself. _Now I know why Courtney quarrel with you... _

"You have make a bet, I'm trying to win it..." he said.

"How? Playing the to do intellectual nerd? Women like the tough guys."

Noah looked unconvinced. "Really? Because when she just sees you, she moves away..."

_This means that she is secretly attracted to me, genius..._ he thought, without saying it aloud. He added alone. "Wait and see..."

Shortly after, all the guys arrived to the cabins tired. The Gophers get their hot and delicious food, celebrating and enjoying their company, while the Bass found themselves eating the leftovers cold the other night, silent and depressed.

Later, taking advantage of a rare moment of solitude, Noah brought to Courtney some roasted chicken and chips. Usually, she wouldn't have accepted it for the fact that in her opinion a loser who takes a bit of prize by the winner is a sign of weakness. But she was starving, so she said nothing but _Thanks! _and she ate it. Although it was cooler, it was still good.

"I remember that the dinner wasn't so good yesterday, so I thought this might cheer you up..."

The girl smiled. She had a beautiful smile, big and bright. Noah, who had never seen her smile, and he hinted an embarrassed smile too. The two guys were talking all the evening, Courtney found some comfort from that guy. He also realized that he has got at least her friendship. He had only to do the next move.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter hasn't been the greatest, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! XD Well, what to say... to be continued?<p> 


	6. Attraction

A\N:

Yuppie! :3

In the end I managed to write it. Sorry if it have taken me so long. :( I know that some of you like this story, and I'm flattered. Don't worry if sometimes it takes me long periods to post new chapters. It's always difficult to find time, but I'm going to finish the story.

Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Contains scenes both Noah x Courtney and Duncan x Courtney to satisfy everyone. Personally, I like them both. :) There are other couples, sure...

Read, enjoy and comment please! CX

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Attraction<strong>

Now Courtney waved and talked with Noah without problems. After all, it was really comforting talk with someone outside the team. At first she didn't trust any Ghoper, because they were their enemies. Well, her opinion was changed only on Noah. That guy might be a bit cynical and sarcastic, but... he was also surprisingly nice.

The boy was a little intimidated by her. Not only for his poor experience with the opposite sex approaches, but because he was always afraid to say the wrong thing. Duncan was right, she wasn't easy to conquer. Noah thought he had won her friendship, for now. He had to do everything to keep it without combining any trouble.

In that moment it was breakfast's time. Noah looked Courtney from afar, moving the food out of his pot.

"Why don't you go to her, Buddy?" Owen said, sitting next to him.

Noah shook his head. "Not now. There's a lot of people now..." he said, whispering. Then he added, pointing to Izzy. "And why don't you go to her, Big O.?"

"I was thinking about it. After. When I've finished breakfast. If I remember it." he said nervously. "Isn't it fantastic that she's back?"

_Not really. There is the risk that she does blow up the whole island,_ Noah thought. "Sure."

Another day, another challenge.

While the campers went to Chris, Heather pushed back Beth away from herself. "Avoid being near me." Beth tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Of course she hadn't forgiven her yet, after what had happened the day before.

Lewshana remained horrified seeing this scene and decided to give to the Queen Bee a lesson once and for all. "And you avoid talking."

"A gossip girl with a _big ass_ can't say me what do..."

"What have you said?"

_Here we are. Every morning they offer us the same show..._ Noah thought. Well, it was funny.

Now Heather was alone - in true, alone with Lindsay! - and she could be at risk of elimination. Noah felt safe for it.

That day passed quickly. The two teams had to cooking a three course meal and at the end Chris judged the goodest. For all the time Heather quarrel with Lewshana and Beth, finally the Ghopers weren't able to do nothing.

Instead, the Bass were organized in a different way...

"Why am I forced to work with _you_?" Courtney sighed, breaking some eggs in a bowl.

"Come on babe! You always say that we must do more teamwork..." Duncan said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Another thing I always say..." the girl continued, "... is that the work must be done perfectly! So stop dirtying the dough with your dirty hands!"

"Relax! Why are you always so_ tense_?"

"I'm RELAXED!"

Duncan chuckled. "Are you kidding me?" Then, he sprinkled a bit of cream Courtney's face, jokingly. She stood with an angry expression for a moment. The boy feared that she is raging, but to his surprise, she also sprinkled a bit of cream in his face. They both giggled.

"This means that you're relaxed, honey." Duncan said.

"I told you so..."

The two continued to make the sweet chattering. "About..." Duncan suddenly said "... yesterday I saw you with that geek of the Ghopers... Noah, right?"

The girl's eyes widened. "He just wanted to be nice with me..." she said, hoping that the conversation ended there.

"... But unfortunately he doesn't know that you are only _mine_." the boy said, putting his arm around her waist. The girl blushed and walked away, hoping that others hadn't seen that scene. "Duncan... please..."

He aproached more and more. "Say that you'll kiss me." eye in eye.

Courtney was delighted to contemplate the awesome blue eyes she had in front of her._ No Courtney, you must resist!_ _You aren't a weak! If you do it, I'll never forgive you, no!_ Then she took a deep breath. His eyes seem to be the summer sky... She walked a little more. _Courtney, are you sure that you want to do it?_ she asked again. Still looking at his eyes, she gave the answer._ Yes!_

"Guys? What the hell are you doing?"

Courtney's heart beat stronger as the two boys broke away. "W-we just..."

"You're great, man!" Geoff said, giving an highfive to Duncan. The girl blushed. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Yeah, right..."

"True!"

Duncan laughed. " So, it's true that you like me..."

She grabbed the spoon and continue stirring the mixture with anger. _You are weak! And that's just an idiot!_

At the end of the challenge, Chris judged the best the Bass's meal, although he said that for the cake they could definitely do better.

Lewshana, Noah, Owen and Cody met to decide who to eliminate.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should get rid of Heather." Lewshana said.

"I totally agree." Noah agreed. Heather was the obstacle that prevented him from spending more time with Courtney. If she had gone, he would run no risk.

"Yes, but Beth has the maledition..." Owen said. He was referring to the 'souvenir' that Beth had taken in the Boney islands.

"Come on, Buddy. Don't tell me that you believe in this nonsense." Noah said.

"I agree with Owen. If Beth will be here, we risk losing other really teammates..." Cody said.

"Look, we had won the last challenge... and Izzy is back in the team."

"Do what you want, guys. I do not want to risk." Lewshana closed the speech.

This time was Noah to receive food from the winner. Courtney had seen it all alone and she had decided to go to say goodbye and bring him a piece of cake she had cooked during the challenge.

Noah was surprised to see her, he didn't expect it. _If she came to greet me, it means that she likes me..._

"The cake is good..."

"Really? Chris said I could do better..."

"Are you kidding? There are weeks that I haven't eaten anything so good..."

She smiled at the compliment just received. "Except from that chicken..."

His cheeks turned red and he knew that he had overdone a bit with the compliments. "Sure. The chicken was good yesterday, but I always loved the cake with the cream..."

Maybe it was good to go overboard with compliments. He had never been good with girls and he was afraid to look like an idiot. And he wasn't an idiot! After an awkward silence, Courtney continued to talk.

"Who was eliminated today?"

"Beth. Everyone thought that she would bring bad luck because she had picked up an unknown object from the Boney islands. And Heather wanted to get rid of her after a fight." the young man bit his lip. _Why am I telling her all the things that happen in my team?_ "I imagine that among the Bass things are quieter."

She sighed. "Well... in some ways. I like my teammates..." she paused "Bridgette and Sadie are really nice and almost all the boys are friendly with me..."

_Why did she use the word almost? Perhaps she is referring to him..._ he thought, while thousand questions were filling his mind.

"You know..." she continued "... it's strange to talk with someone who isn't on my team. I'm not saying that it isn't a nice thing, but... I wouldn't do it, usually."

"Don't you trust strangers?"

"Absolutely not! Not to mention your teammates! I really don't like that Heather..."

"Well, Duncan isn't exactly the nicest person in the world..." he said.

Courtney blushed to hear his name. She looked down. "Duncan is just immature, not bad..." _Why am I defending him? After what he did this morning?_ she asked.

"Sure, sure..."

She suspected that he was jealous of Duncan, for some reason. "Why don't you like him?"

"And why do you like him?"

Courtney blushed even more. "He didn't like him! Why does everyone think this?"

"Maybe because you two flirt a lot..."

She remained silent for a while. "But why are we talking about Duncan?" She moved closer to Noah. "You know... before I didn't say that I don't like to spend time talking with other people. And you're not a stranger."

He smiled, his eyes ended up in her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, very sweet.

"You know... sometimes you're a little cynical with the others..." she continued "... but I discovered that it's comforted to talk with you."

"Really?" his heart began to beat wildly in surprise.

She giggled and nodded. Even Noah liked to talk with her. Now the two were friends, but for him the challenge was becoming increasingly complicated. Because he really whished _her_.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter. Yes, Noah begins to really like Courtney. She suspects this, but she isn't safe. Meanwhile, she begins to be attracted to Duncan. Well, you'll see what happens next... :D<p> 


	7. A little help

A\N:

I'm unforgettable! :(

I had may difficults in this period, although I found many ideas for new fics, I hadn't none to continue this story. And I really want finish this story, because I know that at least some people appreciate it. :) I hope you can enjoy this chapter, even after so long. I'm afraid that you can find some OOC-ness of the characters...

Reviews always make me happy. And thank you all for your great patience! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: A little help<strong>

"Have you finish?" Courtney shouted.

"What?"

"Have you finish to staring at me?"

Duncan kept his eyes fixed on her. "I like to stare at you, is there any problem?"

The girl did everything possible to don't smile. _No, not in his presence. You don't have to give him satisfaction._ She remained indifferent. "Not at all." How to actually admit that she felt... flattered? And that she maybe felt some other emotion? Just don't admit it!

_I will never admit that I like that idiot... of course because I don't like him! That charming idiot..._ her thoughts were confused. She was confused.

Lindsay called Heather. "Now that the traitress is gone, you're the one that I can trust. You'll have to do everything I tell you to do." The blonde nodded happily. "Good. First, we must expel Bridgette from here."

"But Heather, she's in the other team... I don't think..."

"Shut up! You shouldn't think, just act. We mustn't make wrong moves... I noticed that there's _some tension_ around here..." Lindsay glanced up and looked around confused. _What does she mean with this?_

Heather continued to talk. "If you obey me you will be my best friend... and you'll have the permission to talk with Tyler!"

Lindsay's heart beated. "Really? Thank you!" Finally she could get closer to the boy she liked.

"So buddy, how's it going with Courtney?" Owen suddenly appeared and gave a pat on Noah's back. The skinny guy jumped.

"Shut up! They could hear you!" he said, turning suddenly, to see if there were people around. "Shouldn't you be with Izzy?"

Owen paused for a second. Embarassed. "Now she's with the others girls... later I'll go to looking for her."

Noah shooked his head. "Later, later, later... why don't you go now? If you wait, you'll never talk to her..."

The big guy scratched behind his head, looking down. "But I don't know what to say... when you wanted to talk with Courtney, what did you say? How did you start talking?"

_Since have I become an expert on girls?_ Noah thought. "Listen. Courtney is very different from Izzy." He paused, thinking of her beautiful eyes. "Very different. I think it's not difficult to start talking with Izzy... Go to her and start to talk about anything you want. You know, she find you _funny_."

Owen blushed. "Really? Did she say this?"

This was just Noah's opinion, but the big guy needed some encouragement. "Let's make a deal: if you'll stop asking me about Courtney, I will help you talk with Izzy..."

"Only this? Thanks, man!" Owen gave a tight hug to his little buddy.

"You... you're welcome." Noah said.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Bridgette were relaxing on the beach. The surfer was constantly talking about Geoff, but the CIT interrupted her. "Bridgette, I need to ask you something."

"Tell me..."

"How do you know that Geoff likes you?"

"Why? Do not you see? It's nice to me, her always tries to get my attention, he does to me a lot of compliments and he's always there when I needed help."

Courtney was a second in silence. "What kind of compliments?"

Bridgette blushed. "He says I'm the prettiest girl on the island."

Courtney was still in silence, thinking about the kind of compliments that Duncan did to her. _Mah... the prettiest girl_ _on the island? He hasn't even told me I'm pretty!_ Courtney was a little sorry for herself. Although she felt flattered about all the attention that Duncan gave her, she wanted him to make her feel a little more _special_.

The blonde girl said. "In my opinion, Duncan likes you. I'm not saying to make you angry, but because it's the truth."

"I'm not sure. He is so..." The CIT realized she had finished all Duncan's insults.

"Do you think someone else likes you?"

Courtney immediately thought of Noah, but then she shook her head. No, I don't think... he would have told me. Or maybe he's just shy? "Who knows..." she decided to change the topic. "However, who can we eliminate today?"

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't know. Tt's always bad to choose someone to eliminate. I'd rather don't think about it."

"I already know who to eliminate..."

"It's not Duncan, I hope. Admit that you can't ignore your feelings. However, I will help you with this matter..."

Courtney smiled, grateful to her friend. "Thank you."

During the elimination, remained only Bridgette and Harold.

"... And the marshmallow goes to..." a minute of silence. "Harold!"

Bridgette, Geoff and Courtney were the only three of the team in shock. Courtney put her hand on her forehead. _I_ _forgot to tell her about Heather!_

"Why her? Why?" Geoff cried to the others. It was seen that the guys weren't surprised by the elimination of Bridgette, even though they were very sorry.

Tyler was the most sorry of all. He was the one who persuaded the others to vote for Bridgette, but only because now he could speak with Lindsay.

"She's a champion in sports, a beautiful girl and..." Geoff said.

Courtney finished the phrase, while her eyes filled with tears "... a great friend."

Chef grabbed the blonde by her arm and led her to the Dock of Shame, while Geoff ran after him for to say goodbay to his love.

That evening, Noah and Courtney met again to talk. This had become a habit.

"Today, Bridgette was eliminated..." she said slowly. "And it's all my fault. I forgot to warn her."

"It's not your fault..."

"How did Heather to eliminate it, if she's in the other team?" Courtney cried.

"She must have convinced the members of your team to do so." The boy replied.

"I feel so unsafe ..." said the girl. "You have to make me a promise ..."

_A promise?_ Noah was curious.

"Promise me that you won't be eliminated by her. I've lost a friend, if you leave me I'll be alone."

Noah blushed, surprised. Suddenly he felt important. "I will do my best."

Courtney smiled, relieved.

"But you also must help me to do something." The boy said.

"What is it?"

"One of my friends likes a girl here. But he doesn't know how talk to her."

Courtney's eyes lit up. "And I thought that Geoff and Bridgette were the only ones! Tell me who he is and who she is!"

"All right. I'll tell you only because I need your help. But don't say it to the others..." the boy said, looking around. "I begin to think that here is better if people know nothing."

"Oh, come on! You're being paranoid!" the girl joked, though she also thought so. "However, rest assured that I won't tell it to anyone. Who are they?"

"The boy is _Owen_."

"What? Really does he like a girl here? Who?"

"_Izzy_!"

"Izzy? The crazy girl? Ehh... I mean..." Courtney slapped her hand on her forehead._ How much trouble I do..._

"You mean the crazy girl. What everyone thinks except Owen. He says that she's as sweet as a marshmallow."

Courtney giggled. "I wouldn't have never expected it. I thought that Owen wasn't shy. I see him always cheerful, always in good spirits, surrounded by his friends... What should I do?"

"I thought we... we could accompany them to a kind of date..." Noah blushed when he said _we_.

"To create atmosphere between them? Ok, I'm good on these things."

"Thanks."

"Owen is the one who should thank you."

"He's already done it. And it's better if he doesn't do it again..." the boy said, thinking about Owen's tight hug.

She was happy that Noah was there and she felt that he would do anything to help her. In fact, that night he helped her to forget all her troubles as Chris, Heather and the elimination of Bridgette.

* * *

><p>There are many subplots, this is why it is difficult to continue. :P Anyway, when I finish this story (I really hope to finish it) I'd like to write a story about another TD pairing. :D I'll do a poll in my profile with my ideas, and please vote for the one you like best (or even suggest something via PM if you wish). ;)<p> 


End file.
